1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to a system and method for applying multiple textures to a graphical object.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to apply multiple textures to graphical objects increases the realism of a rendered scene. Software renderers may be configured to perform multi-texturing. However, many consumers in the graphics marketplace cannot endure the low rendering rate of software renderers. Thus, there exists a significant need for a hardware graphics accelerator and methodology capable of performing multi-texturing with increased speed and efficiency.